The Holy Light
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: Four teens from the families of Cloud and the gang find their parents dead and must avenge their death and save the world from darkness.
1. Intro to Heroes

The Holy Light

One bright, sunny, September afternoon, Josh was found asleep underneath a freshly bloomed apple tree. Josh, 18 years of age, slight build but a bit muscular, about 5'9" wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, His giant Buster Sword stuck in the ground beside him, a gift from his father when he was 15 and he trained with it since 13, was awakened by an apple falling on his head.

"OWWW!" Josh yelped "What the fuck was that?" he looked up to find Ray crouched on the limb of the tree ready to pounce.

"Hey, Sleepyhead! Wake up! Can't you hear your mom calling?" apparently he hadn't because he looked and listened in the direction of his house. Soon enough, his mom called again

"Josh, it's time for supper, get your lazy ass in here and wash up!" "Yes, mom" Josh replies. To Ray quietly he said "my mom can be such a pain, sometimes" we went inside to find his mom, Tifa cooking a delicious dinner.

"Oh, hi Ray, will you be joining us?" Tifa asked

"I would love to Mrs. Strife" Ray replied

"It's my famous Lockhart Surprise!" she said

"Great!" Josh said sarcastically, ever since his parents saved the planet 18 years ago his mother worked as a cook, trying out new recipes, her latest recipe was the Lockhart Special, which included pasta, broccoli, with cheese, with pieces of garlic toast mixed in it. And his father, who was downstairs, was now a blacksmith but he still goes out to fight a few monsters from time to time, Just last year he started taking Josh with him, against his wife's wishes, of course there is an argument now and then, but it is never more than that. On the other hand, Ray, 18, slight build, about 5'8", also wearing a black outfit, but with 2 katanas on his back, whose life was just as hot as his temper, his mother, Yuffie, who participated in saving the planet, was always yelling at him for something so he eventually got kicked out but before he left he stole a fire, cure, and throw materia from her. Ray said to Josh: "At least here is better than home" and Josh laughed because he knew it was true. They went into the basement to check on Josh's dad and found him ready to put the finishing to a new dual-bladed sword.

"Just in time, Josh, could you heat up the fire?" Cloud asked.

"Sure dad!" Josh replied,greatful that he could help his father in any way.

"Ray could you hold this down for me?" Cloud asked Ray

"Sure, Cloud" Ray replied. Minutes later the sword was done, and it wasbeautiful and he gave it to us to test it's weight, it was perfect.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Tifa called out to us.

"Shit! We forgot to wash!" Ray exclaimed

"don't worry, boys. I got a sink over here," Cloud said pointing to a nearby sink.

"Thanks!" Josh said. Anyway, the group went upstairs to eat Tifa's Lockhart Surprise. Fortunately, this time it was actually good, it even had a hint of chiyan pepper.

"This is really good, mom!"

"Thank you, Josh" Anyway, soon after they heard a Chocobo cry out for the mail call. Tifa walked to the door and the Chocobo gave her a letter and a small box. Tifa opened the letter and froze like she was in a trance. Cloud then took the note from her and read it and froze as well. Josh, seeing that his parents were scared stiff took the note and read it out loud.

Dear Cloud and Tifa,

Hey Guys, what's up, I'm great but the point is that my research team and I were at the Forbidden Forest and we found a pale green ball, it was the Materia Holy, and it is in the box enclosed. We also saw what appeared to be Aries. I Just wanted to let you know in case you are interested. Oh, hope your spiky-headed ass and your spiky-headed son enjoy the party. Later, man

Cid


	2. The Dream

The Dream

After the letter was read Cloud seemed to snap out of it.

"So, Aries has shown herself again?" he said. "So are we leaving now?' Josh asked.

"No, we will leave tomorrow as planned." Cloud replied "After, we can go to the forbidden forest."

"Ok, Dad" Josh said. By this time, it was nighttime and Ray had to leave.

"Well, I have to go now, bye Josh, later Cloud, later Tifa," Ray said. As he left, Tifa finally snapped out of her trance and said good-by to him.

That night, Josh was lying in his bed, thinking of the Holy materia and about this Aries that he has heard nothing about.

"If Dad was her lover, she must have been pretty hot." he thought as he fell asleep.

Josh dreamed of a girl, 20, wearing pink, and praying at some altar, and when he looked up at her he realized his sword was drawn and he, instead of cutting her, dropped the sword behind him, and stepped back a few steps and watched as the girl looked up and a smile came on her lips and in her eyes was a look of pure recognition. Josh looked up and he saw another person wearing black with a giant samarai sword of doom swoop down and pierce throught her chest just underneath her bosom. Josh stared dumbfounded as her body slumped foreward and her head hung down. She managed to raise her head and stared in shock as she sees a long metal blade through her. Josh looks at her killer and sees that he has platinum hair and green colored eyes and a smile on his face. He pulls the blade out of her chest and her head comes forward with a jerk and unties a glowing materia ball.

"Holy?" Josh exclaimed as the materia bounces down the wooden stumps and into the water. Then, the man looks at him and moves to strike...and Josh wakes up in a sweat. He calms himself down enough to stop sweating but in his cry he woke his father up.

"What's wrong, son?" Cloud asks, Josh shakes his head and says "A nightmare,"

"Well, tell me about it?" Cloud asks and Josh proceeds to tell the dream as he remembered it.

"The girl was definatly Aries, and the man with the silver hair was Sephiroth?" Cloud explained.

"Was?" Josh asked.

"They both died, Sephiroth killed Aries, and I killed Sephiroth. She was the world to me, I...I couldn't...I couldn't live on without her, but I found out that she was in all of us and I went and killed Sephiroth to put my past at rest as well as save the world." Josh was listening very carefully and when Cloud didn't answer

"Dad, did you get to tell her how you felt? Josh asked, and Cloud shook his head and told Josh to get back to bed. Josh contemplated what his dad said before going back to sleep.


	3. The Party

The Party

The next day, Ray met Josh and they prepared to go to Rocket Town. Ray was wearing the same tight fitting black ninja outfit, and padded shoes, long tied headband and a Fire armlet (nullifies Fire damage), in the armlet, he had the Materia: Shiva, Ice, Break, and Cure. He also carried his twin katanas and in their slots were the materia: Double Cut, Throw and Bahamut. (yes, He can call the King of Dragons). Meanwhile, Josh had a black outfit as well, only he had black boots, jeans, and shirt, and trench coat with ripped-off sleeves and fingerless gauntlets on his hands. He also wore a customized Bolt Armlet (His father did it for him, and the armlet nullifies Bolt attacks). In its slots were cure, fire, Bahamut ZERO, (Yes, he can summon the God of Dragons, there is a difference), Phoenix, and Ifrit, while his buster sword contained Double Cut, and Ultima (Best believe that he can cast Ultima). They were about to leave when Ray said he had a surprise for everyone, he whistled and down came four gold Chocobos.

"WOW! Gold Chocobos. SWEET!" Josh exclaimed

"Thanks!" Ray replied. Anyways, Cloud was wearing his dark outfit and carrying his giant weapon of doom, Ultima Weapon (he never leaves without it). Tifa was wearing her white t-shirt and her black shorts with God's Hand on her fists. We boarded the Chocobos and rode to Rocket Town. The journey was short considering that these Chocobos could climb mountains and it took no time at all.

Rocket Town, where the party was supposed to take place was the same as it ever was, boring and nothing exciting ever happening (well that was about to change). The group arrived at Cid's house. Cid, a 50-year-old man, with a foul-mouth and a temper to match, wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans and had his cigarette pack above his ear and his wife, Shera, in her white lab outfit, was struggling to prepare the last touches for the party. Then, there is the birthday boy, Chad, just turned 18, sitting on the chair in the kitchen, in his black t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and the black fingerless gauntlets and his father's goggles on his head..

"Chad, Get your spiky-headed ass off that chair and get over here," Cid suddenly yelled.

"Shut up, you ass-master," Chad yelled back.

"Chad, do as your father says," Shera said hurriedly

"Yes, Mom," Chad sullenly replied and walked to his father.

"Hey, guys!" Josh greeted them "What's going on?"

"Oh, Hi Josh, Ray, How are you?" Shera asked

"Hey, it's the spiky-headed assholes!" Cid yelled

"Hey, Cid!" Cloud cried out happily, ignoring the insult.

"So, did you get the letter?" Cid asked

"I did!" Cloud said, holding up the Ultima Weapon with the only materia inside its slots were Holy and the famous Knights of the Round.

"Mom!" Chad whined "Can I open my presents now?"

"Only one right now," Shera gave in, like she was going over this 20 times over today.

"All right!" Chad yelled, grabbing the box from Josh. "Hey, Josh," Chad starts opening his present. Ray was wondering whether or not Chad inherited his father's foul mouth, well, his question was answered as follows.

"Holy Fucking Crapass, a Dual-sword Sweet Jackass Deal" Chad started yelling, swinging the dual-sword experimentally as if testing its weight, it was perfect. At that moment, the doorbell rang. In walks an 18-year-old girl, she had on a black t-shirt, tight fitting blue shorts, brown boots, and she carried around a metal staff which she frequently used. In its slots were the materia: Cure, All, Heal, Kjata, Destruct, Barrier, and Hades. She was not alone, another man walked in with her. He was muscular, I believe that he was 53 years old and he had a surprising feature, a gun grafted onto his arm.

"Barret Wallace, What the hell are you doing here, buddy?" Cloud asked, laughing

"Well, I had to come see the birthday boy, and I came all the way fro-" Barret started to reply when he was cut off by a retort from the girl.

"Shut up, Dad!" she shouted, "It was my idea to come, and I had to beg you to go"

"All right, all right, Ashley for god's sake #&" Barret grumbles

"Hi everyone," Ashley greets everyone as she gives Chad her present. As Chad opens the gift he looks in and is shocked speechless

"Wha….fuck…this?" Chad choked out as Josh looks in.

"It looks like Demi!" Josh stated

"I….don't….beleive….it…OWWW!" Chad cries out after he was whacked in the head with Ashley's staff.

"Did I hurt you?" Ashley asked as Chad nodded. "Good! It's supposed to!" At that point Shera brings out the birthday cake to Chad and the group sings and Chad blows out the candles, and at that moment as if it was fate, they heard screaming and roaring.

"Ah, what the fuck is it?" Cid complained

"How dare they………Wait a minute, I could use a little excitement. This party was getting boring anyways," Chad exclaims as the group races outside to see a large monster chasing down people and crushing houses. Cid runs inside to get his spear, and Chad attaches his dual-sword. In the meantime, Barret is already shooting at the creature, Cloud and Tifa charge at the monster. When Cid comes out he tells the kids to stay where they are.

"What the fuck!" Chad swore.

"How come they get to have all the fun?" Josh asked

"Behind you!" Ray yelled, brandishing his twin katanas, everyone else turns as another monster appears about to attack them.

"Looks like we will be having some fun after all!" Ashley says as she draws her staff and Josh brandished his Buster Sword.


	4. The Shocked Truth

The Shocked Truth

The monster the parents were fighting was a being, bent on mass destruction. Tifa had just finished a Somersalt and was going into a Waterkick for her combo attack. Cloud charges to slash the foul creature with his ultima weapon. Cid casts Wall and Barret keeps shooting at it with his gun-arm. Tifa continues the combo with a Dolphin Blow and a Meteor Strike but before she could pull off a Final Heaven, the fiend catches Tifa with a mean backhand.

"TIFA!" Cloud shouts as he runs to her side.

"Look out!" Cid shouts as he runs to Cloud and Tifa when the monster swung again and batted Cid straight into his house and through the wall. He lay there, dead as Shera screams……… anyways, back to Cloud and Tifa who says in a weak voice

"Cloud, …. take care of ….. our son … and Ray, too"

"I will, but please stay alive!" Cloud cried, listening to gun-fire in the background

"Come and get me, you bitch!" Barrett shouted, distracting the creature from Cloud and Tifa. The monster charged at Barret and when it missed, it charged up a giant fireball. Barret knew there was no way to dodge this and prepared to take the fireball head on.

"SHIT! Ashley, I'm sorry," Barret says as he braces himself.

"So, Shall we do it?" Ray asked as they heard a crash.

"Yep!"

"Then let's go!" Chad cried out, swinging his duel blade

"REGEN!" Ashley casted as a regenerative aura around all of us was continuously healing our wounds. Josh and Chad charged and the monster hits Chad and sends him flying into his own house. He shakes it off and looks to his mom who is holding his father's dead body.

"He was thrown in the house like you were and he never got back up!" Shera says crying, Chad looks at his father one last time and all the anger built up in him was brimming as he glows a pale red. He rushes outside and starts spinning the blade around and around until he throws it at the enemy.

"SPINNING BLADE SLASH!" As the blade spins like a boomerang and cuts down the monster and kills it. The group was resting from the fight and they saw an explosion from the other end of Rocket Town. The group rushed to see Barret totally mutilated. They rushed past him to find Cloud on his knees next to a fallen Tifa.

"MOM!" Josh cried as he held his mom in his arms. She opens her eyes and said weakly.

"Josh….find….Aeris…..free her soul…so she can rest," Tifa says as she dies. Josh just kneels there next to his mother for what seems like forever, and when he finally rises he turns and the rest stare at his eyes which had become filled with Mako light.

"What the Fuck?" Chad swears

"The eyes of Mako!" Ashley responds as both Cloud and Josh glow a pale red signifying a limit break about to be unleashed. The rest of the group step back a few paces as a violent wind builds up and Josh's jet-black hair turns a firey-red color as they brandish their blades in preparation for an insanely powerful technique.

"The emotions that bind father and son, and the fact that their mutual friend had just died allowed the first Dual Limit!" Ray explained

"TWIN OMNISLASH!" Josh and Cloud said together as they began to attack in unison, each playing off the other's strikes. Ray, even being a ninja, had trouble following their movements for they were so fast and their finishing blow consisted of a Gigantic Sword splitting the monster in half. They both collapsed with exhaustion………


	5. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

Next morning, Josh woke up and saw his dad in the bed next to him at the inn. Josh's body was super-warm and he winced in pain not only the physical pain of the fight but also the emotional pain over the loss of his mother. He later learned that Cid, Shera, Barret, and Tifa weren't the only ones that died that day, 20 others lost their lives as well. His friends and new family were downstairs in the inn.

"Hey, Josh you all right?" Ray asked as Ashley went upstairs to check on Cloud.

"Still weak, but alive," Josh replied, testing his limbs, a minute later, Ashley came down. She looked sad, and took a minute to collect her thoughts and feelings. Oh yeah, she had Cloud's Ultima Weapon in her hands.

"He told me to give you this, and to care for Holy and KoR, whatever that means," Ashley spoke up.

"Wait a minute," Ray interrupted "KoR, isn't that the legendary Knights of Round materia?"

"I remember my dad telling me about it, but I didn't think he actually HAD it?" Josh replied (Duh!)

"Well, now it's yours, lucky bastard," Chad swore

"Thank you, Dad" Josh said quietly.

"He also said that he loves you more than anything and that you guard the Holy and KoR materia at all cost, you are never to use KoR unless there is great danger to the ones you love, and the Ultima Weapon he entrusts to you as a token of his gratitude all these 18 years" Ashley spoke up. Josh then clutched his father's blade and made his vow,

"I will, upon my father's blade have my revenge upon the maniacal beasts who destroyed our lives and killed our families and I will find and free Areis' soul." Josh vowed.

"Areis…?" Ashley said, thinking

"I was shown a vision, 3 people were in it, and one was spiky-haired like me, only jet black. My father once said that he had a buddy named Zack so that could have been him, then a long platinum-haired guy with a giant sword of doom. It was bigger than dad's it was huge. The third person was a girl about 20 years old, brown-hair. Two ponytails, I think, green eyes. She was carrying a basket full of……something, I couldn't tell, but she had a magic materia in her hair and at first it was pure white but then it turned a pale green. They all had one thing in common, there was blood all over them. Zack was shot, the platinum haired one was cut in half and the girl was stabbed in the chest. It was pretty damn freaky!" Josh explained.

"Well the platinum-haired one could be Sephiroth!" Ray put in.

"What!" Chad asked

"My mom once told me to be good or the one winged-demon Sephiroth will come and take you away when I was caught stealing for the first time," Ray explained

"And he is dead now… right?" Ashley asked, kind of scared.

"Should be" Josh said "Dad killed him,"

"What about this Areis person?" Chad asked

"EURIKA!" Ashley Shouted

"WHAT?" The rest of the group shouted back

"Areis was the flower girl, My boss told me about her a long time ago I never forgot it" Ashley explained

"So that explains the basket," Josh said

"Now that we've figured out who, now what?" Ray asked Josh

"We go to the forbidden forest," Ashley interrupted

"Who made you in charge, Bitch?" Chad yelled at Ashley

"How dare you call me a bitch, you skinny asshole!" Ashley yelled back

"OOOOHHHH! Ouch!" Josh and Ray said together.

"You are just like those hoary, Midgar strippers who can't seem to ……Meep!" Chad said until he was hit in the crotch by Ashley's metal staff.

"Did that hurt?" Ashley asked Chad. He nods his head.

"Good! It's supposed to!" Ashley said and walked out of the inn.

"Pain…..Excruciating amounts….of pain," Chad whimpered as Ashley walked back in.

"I hope you didn't need that!" Ashley taunted him

"I hate you….So much!" Chad squeaked as he got to his feet.

"I'm totally in agreement with her, you deserved it!" Josh said

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I would end you right now!" Chad winced as the rest of the group walked out to Chad's Airship "The Ragnarok" we decided to store the Gold Chocobos and use that to get to the forbidden forest and from there the secret cave of the ancients.


	6. The Forbidden Forest

The Forbidden Forest

The group got out of the Ragnarok and stared at the ruins of the ancients for a while pondering on what they will find.

"So, any ideas?" Ray asked

"Nope!" Chad said, now completely healed from his injury.

"How 'bout a split?" Josh suggested

"What?" Ashley shouted,

"I mean you and I go left while Chad and Ray go right! Use the PHS if you find any thing, OK?" Josh asked, the rest of them nodded and the group split up in the search for Areis.

Ray and Chad were in what looked like a cocoon of sorts, it kept spiraling up and they saw four beds.

"Think we call them and meet up?" Ray asked Chad

"Just a minute… I thought I saw something!" Chad said

"What is it?" Ray asked

"I'm not sure, stay here, I will check it out," Chad ordered

"What the f…. Fine!" Ray surrendered as Chad left. Ray had a funny feeling about him so he called Josh on the PHS.

Josh and Ashley were just exploring a ruined building when the call came through.

"What is it?" Josh asked when he picked up.

"Chad left because he thought he saw something and I have a bad feeling about it," Ray said on the phone.

"Ok, I'm on my way!" He hangs up and runs off with Ashley

When Josh and Ashley arrived Ray was about to meet them when they were attacked by a group of imp-like monsters, Josh just took out his Ultima Weapon and cut through all of them like a hot knife through butter. With that out of the way, they were about to go after Chad when Chad came back.

"Where the Fuck have you been, Chad?" Josh asked

"Just around!" Chad says as he surprises everyone by giving Ashley a kiss. Ashley is flushed while the rest of us are completely dumbfounded.

"Well, let's get some sleep!" Josh said

That night…

The group went down the middle path inside the old ruin and found a glowing path that spiraled down into the ancient ruins. There they see an image of a girl dressed in pink.

"Areis?" Josh breathed out as he runs toward the stumps that comprises of stairs. Josh then jumps up to Areis and the image opened her eyes and speaks to him while the rest of us jumped up to listen in.

"Josh, son of Cloud, you are the new hope, a terrible darkness is coming and we need the light of Holy!" The image said

"I have Holy!" Josh said

"But you are not strong enough to use it, yet!" The image said

"When will I be?" Josh asked

"I don't know but you will figure it out when the time is right!" The image said, the image disappeared and turned into a green ball which shot into Josh, he floats, glows and then a white wing pops out of him.

"WOW!" The rest of the group said in awe.

"A white wing?" Josh asked her, but for an answer he got silence.

"Areis? Tell me, Please. Why me?" Josh asked her, Again silence.

"Fine, guys let's go." Josh ordered and we left.


End file.
